Digimon Digiwarriors
by Stormcloudalchemist
Summary: Season 1&2 cast has grown up. Now some unknown evil is after the Legendary warriors. It's a race against time to find them. No shipping really cause it's more of an action story. Less sarcasm on my part sniff sniff. Sequel canceled until further notice! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Ello mates! Welcome to my first Digimon fan fic cause i'm just that awesome enough to still watch Digimon! For anyone that does believe i own digimon why are you on fan looking for the writer i mean really. Enjoy! Oh and ages listed below:

Koji, Koichi, Taytao(?), Zoe-12

Tommy- 7(?)

J.P- 13

The originals are past collage so i don't know maybe 25ish for season two peeps and 28 for season one minus T.K. and Kari.

* * *

"Hello Digidestianed," Gennai said appearing on Izzy's laptop. "So why'd you call us here?" Tai asked taking the leader position. "Just a month ago there was a new group of children, they are now in danger as a new digimon wants to capture them," Gennai responded. The teams took a moment to take this in. "What digimon is after them?" Izzy asked snapping out of thinking first. "I have not found any details on that yet. But these children need your help now," Gennai calmly said. "Okay then who are they?" Tai asked. "I don't know that either," Gennai said, "Although it has been found a digimon transported to your world and he contains all of the information about these children though his whereabouts are also unknown. Anyway good luck." On that happy note he disappeared.

"Oh great it's just like with Kari," Joe groaned. "We should split into two teams, one team can find this digimon and the other can look for the children," Matt recommended. "Right Izzy try to find something on the computer. Joe, Sora, Matt, Yolie, Cody and Ken you'll be with Davis, everyone else will be with me," Tai announced. "Right! We'll look for this digimon," Davis said jumping up.

* * *

"Late again huh Tacky," J.P. teased his friend. "Don't call me that!" takuya shouted. "Calm down he's only teasing you," Zoe laughed. Koji leaned against a tree his twin brother sitting beside him. Tommy laughed along with Zoe while takuya fumed. "Anyway Koji, Koichi why's you call just here?" Tommy asked. "I have been sense that the powers of darkness in the digiworld are growing stronger while Koji feels the light in the digiworld is getting weaker, just yesterday he almost fainted," Koichi stated. The group was now concerned, thinking about all their friends, and how they had just saved the digiworld last month. "Do you know what it is?" J.P. asked the two. Koichi shook his head. "Then we need to go back and save it!" takuya said. "No need it's coming to this world," Koji said speaking for the first time. "What do you mean?" Tommy asked. "I can feel it coming closer to a gate everyday it's only a matter of time before we come face to face with whoever it is," Koji responded. takuya now noticed how Koji wasn't leaning against the tree just to do it but more for support.

"Does everyone still have their spirits?" Zoe asked before they all parted ways. There was a collection of nods to respond. "Alright then everyone stay safe and call if you run into any trouble," takuya said. The group slowly parted ways.

* * *

"Look! It's a digimon!" Davis shouted to his group. In truth it was the same digimon that they were looking for. "How do you know Digimon are?" Bokomon asked. "Oh come don't tell you've never heard of the Digidestianed," Yolie said. "Are you like the legendary warriors?" asked Neemon. Before the chosen children could answer, Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants. "These children have digimon partners and only helped then digivolve. Nothing like the warriors," Bokomon said, "or even my baby." With the last few words Bokomon choke with a sob. "So you two know the warriors?" Cody asked. "Know then we traveled with them!" Bokomon replied.

"Great then maybe you can help us! We'er looking for then can you tell us who they are?" Sora asked. "Of coarse Ta-" Neemon was cut off by a loud snap. "That's enough, we cannot tell you who they are we were sworn to protect this secret with our lives," Bokomon said.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Koji?" Koichi asked his younger twin. "I'm fine it's not even to Ranamon's drain rain," Koji replied mustering a small smile. They turned down an alleyway taking the short cut to Koji's house. "Hello once more," said an icy voice to their side. They pulled out their digivices but not soon enough as Duskmon garbed Koji. "Put down your digivice!" Duskmon demanded grasping Koji hard enough to make him wince.

* * *

As Tai and his group rounded the corner they saw two boys one was in the grip of a huge human looking digimon the other was setting down what looked like a digivice. "Hey let him go!" T.K. shouted seeing the kids. The boy who was setting down his digivice and the digimon saw them. The other kid looked too pale to be awake. The digimon who was dressed in black armor threw the kid he was holding into the other one. Before Tai and the group could reach him he disappeared. "Are you alright?" Kari asked the kids who looked the same. "Yeah we'er fine," the one with short hair replied helping his brother up. "Your friend's not looking so good," T.K. commented.

"He's fine," the short hair kid said. The other boy stumbled a bit and Kari caught him before he fell. She gasp, "You're-" "Thanks for all the help but we have to be getting home soon," the short haired kid said garbing his brother's wrist and running off before anymore questions could be asked. "Should we chase after them?" T.K. asked.

* * *

Little did they know the twins were just around the corner listening. There was a beeping noise. "It's Davis," said a noise that seemed like it was coming from the source of the beeping. "Hey guys we found the digimon, his name is Bokomon," Davis said. "Have you found any of the children?" Yolie asked from behind Davis. "Well we ran into a pair of twins but they sort of got away from us," Tai said. "You mean you already found Koji and Koichi?" asked another voice. "Neemon! We aren't allowed to say who they are!" There was a loud snap and an oww. "They have Bokomon and Neemon," Koji whispered in surprise. "Kari wasn't there a kid named Koji in your class once?" T.K. asked his wife.

Kari thought for a moment before nodding. "He was very smart, i never knew he had a brother though." "That's because they were separated until the digiworld," Neemon spoke up once more earning a snap and another ow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ello mates and .luna, Ill elemental, Crystal A. Kanbara and the keeper of worlds. Welcome to the next chapter of Digiwarriors. Got 2 reviews in 24 hours for this story (new record) so yeah. This program is not advised for those who think i own Digimon hint hint FAN fiction. First story without Oc (original characters, so proud i finally found out what it is). I was gonna say something but i forgot what it was. So now enjoy or be sent to the digiworld. Gosh i need to come up with better threats. If you do go take me withs you!

* * *

"So," Davis said. He had given up talking to Bokomon and now knew Neemon would say anything. (our little Davis has grown common sense sniff sniff) "Are we going to get to see patmon again?" Neemon asked. A loud snap and another ow. "I believe it's our turn to ask questions," Bokomon said. Cody blinked looking at the small digimon to Davis. "Of coarse our friend T.J. has a Patmon," Davis responded. Bokomon looked in his book for a moment. "You mean T.K. right there was no digidestianed named T.J." he inquired. Yolie stifled a laugh.

"We just want to help them," Joe said after he could not stand anymore of this questioning. Before they had time for another word an evil laugh was heard above and a white figure flew over them. Bokomon gasped, "Icedevimon!" "Wasn't he the digimon that froze the digivices," Neemon asked. Bokomon nodded. "Will you tell us who they are now, we can help them," Davis asked.

* * *

In a park only a few seconds away the Legendary warriors were gathered. Koichi was telling the story about Duskmon and how some people stepped in. "Do you think they know about Digimon?" Tommy asked. "I'm not sure Tommy Duskmon could always have looked like a man to them," Takuya said. That earned him a hit on the head from Zoe. "With all his eyes and how tall he is sure everyone must think he's human!" she said.

"It was just a thought," Takuya grumbled rubbing his head. Koji sighed while Koichi just shook his head. "Whose that?" Tommy asked noticing a flying shape up above. Everyone looked up besides Takuya who was still rubbing his head. "Wow it's nice to see you again! We never got to finish our game last time," Icedevimon said landing. "I remember you! You froze my digivice!" Takuya growled. "Yeah that was a fun time," Icedevimon replied. "Let's get on with this, Spirt evolution!' before Koji could even swipe his head his digivice was frozen. Everyone took out their digivices to see they were also frozen. "It's too bad I have to take you all back to my master or else I could have played again," Icedevimon said.

"VEE-HEADBUT" shouted a voice. A small blue digimon jumped right into Icedevimon. "Takuya! Koji Tommy! Zoe! J.P! Koichi!" Neemon cried running over to them followed by Bokomon. "Are you guys okay?" Davis asked them. "We'er fine, who are you anyway?" Koji grumbled. "Their the digidestained from before you," Bokomon said before Yolie could yell a response. "Davis, I need to digivolve," veemon requested being knocked away. "Right, amour digivolve," Davis said.

After amour digivolving Icedevimon was taken down, with help from the rest of the group. "Alright the-" Davis turned towards the kids to find them not there anymore. Not even Bokomon or Neemon were there. "Should we tell Tai we lost them or that Davis put himself in charge of watching them?" Mat asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ello mates and we are up to 4 reviews new record. Not sure how many favs or followers cough cough stalkers of this story though. Last time i checked i didn't own Digimon so you can check again if you want but i assure you i don't own it. I got a request for the next chapter out and since this takes my mind off my sprained ankle here we go. Enjoy. Wonder how many words we'll have!

* * *

"You what?" Tai yelled into the phone making his group flinch. "Well we turned away for a moment and when we turned back they were gone," Davis explained. Tai shook his head. Not only had they both lost the kids but now the two digimon were also gone. They might as well be back at the beginning. Right now Tai's group were on their way to Kouji's house assuming that he hadn't moved since he had been in Kari's class. "I hope their all right," Kari fretted. Davis had told them the story about their digivices being frozen and now without digivolving or their partners that Davis hadn't seen they were defenseless. "Not to worry Kari Davis just informed me that all the ice disappeared when Icedevimon was defeated," Tai comforted his sister as though he had read her thoughts.

"Do you think it will be rude to just ask for Kouji?" T.K. said as the house came into view. "Of coarse not i could just tell them you are all from a collage and wanted to meet Kouji as his grades were high," Kari said. "Alright then why don't you knock Kari," Tai said moving aside.

* * *

After running away at the park the group of Legendary warriors had gone to Kouji's house since his parents were gone for a few days. "Do you think we should trust them?" Takuya asked the rest of the group. "They do know about Digimon and had their own," J.P. pointed out. Before anyone else could say something the doorbell rang. "I'll be back," Kouji grumbled. He walked to the door his mind occupied by a bad headache. In a swift movement he opened the door to see Tai's group. "Mrs. & Mr. Ishida," Kouji said surprised to see his old teacher and her husband at his house. "Hello Kouji are your parents home?" Kari asked.

"Kouji who is it?" Takuya asked walking over to the door followed unknowingly by Neemon. "He looks a lot like Davis," Neemon said seeing Tai. "Neemon!," Takuya said surprised "umm he's my little brother it's a costume i made for him." This comment made most of the digidestained laugh. "Don't worry we know all about Digimon," Tai said. Kouji nodded is that why you helped us with Duskmon?" "Yes, we thought you might be one of the legendary warriors, now that we've met the goggle head of your group i'm pretty sure of it," T.K. replied. Both Tai and Takuya replied to that with a hey. "Are you gonna let us in?" Izzy asked. Kouji hesitated before nodding and stepping aside.

All the legendary warriors and Digidestained now sat in the living room. No one asked question as they were waiting for the other group to break the ice. Koji had made himself a cup of tea as he had been getting board of the stare down, now he sat taking small sips. Tai's eyes flickered across the group even over Bokomon and Neemon. He watched each of the warriors trying to figure out what they were like. "Not to interrupt or anything but does this always happen when people meet each other?" Bokomon asked breaking the silence.

"I guess i'll ask questions first," Takuya sighed. "First how did you know where Kouji lived?" Koichi asked. "He was one of my students i keep all their records," Kari replied. "Alright second then why do you have partner digimon?" J.P. asked as he looked at all the digimon who were in their in-training forms. "To fight evil digimon," Izzy replied having thought that would have already been clear. "'I'm next, why are you here?" Kouji asked. It had been the question on everyone's mind.

"We were alerted by an old friend in the digiworld that there is a digimon after the legendary warriors. So we agreed to find you and protect you," Tai answered. "We don't need protection," Takuya snapped. "You don't even have your partner digimon with you," Tai snapped back. "We don't need partner digimon," Takuya shouted. "What do you mean?" all that answered Tai's question was silence.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked much more nicer than Tai. "Just what Taky said we don't need partners," J.P. answered breezily. "Don't call me that!" Takuya growled. "Knock it off you two," Zoe said. Tommy and Koichi bit back a laugh as J.P. and Takuya both got a smack on the head. "It's our turn to ask questions," Tai spoke up. "Right ask away," Koichi said. "First-" before Tai could finish his question a menacing laugh sounded through the house. Right away all the warriors were on their feet besides Kouji who seemed to look pale. "Who is it?" T.K. hissed the question. "Just an old friend of the warriors sugar," said another voice. in a sudden second a wall of black energy cut the group in half, Kouji, Tai, T.K. and Mimi on one side and the rest of the other. "Kouji!" Koichi yelped running to the now solid black wall. "You shouldn't worry bout your brother sugar. You got enough problems already," Ranamon said appearing around the corner.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Tai asked coughing. Their side had been covered with a dark mist. "Mimi and I are fine," Palamon said from Tai's right side. "We'er okay too Tai," T.K. answered with patamon. "I'm here Tai," Agumon answered. A few moments of silence. "Kouji are you alright?" Tai asked still blinded by the mist. A few short coughs. "I'm okay," Kouji said his voice sounded weak. What happened to him, Tai thought worried. "Alright Kouji keep talking then i'll be there soon," Tai said. Instead of talking all Kouji manged was coughing which was just as fine to Tai as he could still find his way to the younger boy.

It only took a few moments of running into things before Tai found Kouji. T.K. was also there having also followed the noise. The younger boy's whole body was contracted into a fit of coughs. And to make matters worst. A huge black armored digimon stood above T.K. and Kouji.


	4. Chapter 4

Brr and ello mates. Just took my dog out and no one is on facebook so you guys are up. Up to 6 reviews and thanks to everyone even my dog who cause me to fall in a snow pile. I don't recall ever owning digimon but who knows. Oh yeah i do. I never owned digimon sniff sniff now that that's out on with the show. ACT 4. Enjoy i hope! ha ha Hope i love T.K..

* * *

"Give me the warrior of light," Duskmon growled at T.K. who shook his head. T.K. knew there was no way he would let Duskmon take Kouji, after all Kouji was a digidestained. I will battle everyday (oh my god sorry i close my eyes and type what ever's in my head sadly it's a song). "Boom bubble pop!" the attack had no affect of the giant digimon. The coughing stopped and Kouji's body relaxed a bit his breath hazy. With a smirk Duskmon swiped Patamon away knocking him to the ground. "Pepper breath!" T.K. turned around to see Tai and Agumon.

* * *

"I thought i got rid of you last time," Zoe growled. "Come on sugar, you can never get rid of anyone as beautiful as me,," Ranamon said. "Do you know her Zoe?" Kari asked. "Know her of coarse she is one of the warriors that turned bad," Zoe replied. "Wait then they might be facing mecuraymon, grumblemon or arbormon or..." J.P. trailed off knowing that none named could have created the wall of darkness. "We have to hurry and get the wall down," Koichi said reaching the same conclusion as J.P. "Zoe can you handle Ranamon?" Takuya asked. "How can she? She doesn't even have a digimon," Izzy asked. "Spirt evolution!" A burst of light enveloped Zoe as she said the words. When the light faded Kazemon stood in her place. "Where did Zoe go?" Izzy asked looking at the digimon that now stood in Zoe's place.

"Told you we didn't need partners," Takuya rumbled. Tommy laughed at little as Zoe started to attack Ranamon. "Now are you gonna stand their gaping all day or help us get this wall down?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall. "Are you two alright?" Tai asked. "I'm fine but i don't know about Kouji," T.K. said picking up Patamon. "We need to find Mimi and find a way through this wall," Tai said picking up Kouji. T.K. nodded following Tai into the black gloom. "Where are you digidestained?" Duskmon called into the gloom. Kouji let out a soft moan slipping in and out of reality. As they neared the wall Kouji started to glow. The wall suddenly burst open the dark mist fading.

Right away everyone else saw them. Zoe was finishing up Ranamon and Mimi was making her way over. That is until Koichi saw Kouji, Duskmon charged and Ranamon disappeared. Kazemon quickly blew Duskmon off coarse so he would barley miss the three boys. Koichi and Takuya raced over to check on Kouji who had now stopped glowing and the group charged towards the door in hopes of escaping.

Once out in the cool night air, two things became clear. One was that Duskmon was not following them out. Two there was no need as an army of Digimon paraded around the block. "Guys were have you been?" Davis called over. He had gotten the signal of Digimon on his D3 and had brought his group to fight them off. "Seems like your doing fine here on your own," Tai mused walking over.

"Is he okay?" Cody asked looking at Kouji. "He's fine it's just that the light in the digiworld is so weak that it takes a toll on him too," Koichi explained. "But why isn't Kari feeling it too then?" Yolie asked. The warriors blinked not knowing what they were talking about. "Kari is the digidestained of light," Sora explained quickly for the warrior's shake. "I'm not sure maybe it has to do with him being a warrior," Kari said.

* * *

intermisson.

Now is the time to go to the bathroom or grab a snack and get a dog that weighs almost as much as you to try and take a piece of bread from you. Oh good time good times.

* * *

"We need to do something to help Kouji," Koichi growled. Everyone had gone back to Tai's large house. Even the warriors who were now shut into a room. Kouji was even paler than before and could only mutter a few words. "Do you think that the celestial digimon could help him?" Tommy asked. At this everyone turned to Bokomon. "Before we left there was word that the celestial digimon were captured," he muttered. "Great, so Duskmon's out there along with the rest of the warriors. Were trapped in here, and Kouji is sick," Takuya groaned. "Yep," Neemon confirmed in a happy way. A loud snap then an ow.

"Can we all be quiet for a moment," Kouji groaned. Everyone blinked in surprise, besides Neemon, and looked towards Kouji. "I'll be fine we need to figure out how we are gonna stop this digimon first," he said. "He's right once we destroy him the light will go back to normal and Kouji will be better," Koichi agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ello mates updated a lot last night hope you like it. How does introducing the tamers sound yes? No? Maybe so? I am writing my own novel but I am in need of a break so Digiwarriors is the prefect break. Nice relaxing no character death. Anyway I don't think I own digimon but if you want to double check go to the digiworld (take me with you!) Enjoy Act 5.

* * *

Soon everyone in the house was asleep, Tai had dug out blankets and even a few mats so everyone was comfortable. As the warriors had talked so had the digidestained. Mostly about the threat of the evil warriors and had the children turned into digimon. But during this unknown to them they were being watched through a window. As soon as the light turned off the 6 figures began to talk softly. The first one to speak was a man who looked to be dressed in silver amour. He along with the other 6 seemed to be transparent.

"Agunimon we need to help the children," Lobomon growled, he was feeling the light fading but to his dismay could not stop it from also reaching Kouji. "Lobomon we can't do anything," Agunimon pointed out frustrated that he couldn't help his partner. "I believe that the digidestained could help them though," Kazemon commented. All heads turned to her. "If they are the digidestained that would mean they have save our world before don't you remember that we created the crests for the reason to be used when human and digimon worked together. To better benefit the digiworld," she added. Bettlemon and Kumamon nodded.

"Yet still they have only faced darkness, they do not know that light can also be evil that would cause them to fight with a warriors," Lowemon growled. "It will be a risk we have to take," Agunimon said. The group disappeared as a window opened. Sora looked around outside. She woke up thinking she had heard voices and even thinking she had seen digimon outside.

* * *

"I think an evil digimon was outside the other night," Sora spoke up as the other chosen woke up. "How many?" Tai asked looking out the window himself. "I think some where around 6," she replied. The warriors who were listening through the wall stopped moving. "Why are we all standing at the door?" Neemon asked loudly. At this Davis opened to door causing the warriors to fall. The children grumbled at they fought to untangle themselves from one another. "Your looking better Kouji," Kari stated seeing the kids. No one replied although Takuya was bickering with Davis and Tai about the door.

"Why don't you tell us about the warriors," T.K. suggested as the group calmed down and took seats. Mimi, Izzy and Joe had all left for their job and wouldn't be back until that evening. With a few glances at the others Takuya started. "Each spirit has two evolution, beast type and human type. Besides me and Koji who can combined both spirit or some certain ones can merge with ours. During our fight with lucemon all the spirits were merged into one," Takuya summed up. "Each spirit represents a element. My spirit is Kumanmon who represents ice," Tommy said. "Mine is Bettlemon who represents electricity," J.P. stated. "My is Agunimon warrior of Fire," Takuya said. "Kazemon warrior of wind," Zoe added. The digidestained looked at Koichi who was in line.

"Lowemon warrior of Darkness and Kouji is Lobomon warrior of light," Koichi said. Shocked the chosen looked a Koichi. "Is something wrong," Kouji asked stepping forward to defend his brother. "It's just that all the evil digimon we've faced were dark digimon," Tai said. "Lucemon was a light digimon yet he was evil," Bokomon pointed out. "Why don't you tell us about your time in the digiworld," Kari suggested wanting to change the subject.

"Well it all started when we got a text telling us to go to the train station. Afterwards we picked a trailmon, there were a lot of other children there but only two trainmon were picked to hold the warriors. Zoe, Tommy, J.P. and I were all on one train and Kouji was on the other," Takuya explained. "What about Koichi?" T.K. asked. "Kouji didn't know me, we were separated when our parents divorced. But our grandmother told me about him. The elevator door closed before i could reach him, I ran down the stairs and fell. As my spirit floated around it got into the digiworld," Koichi said.

"When got there we found Bokomon and Neemon being chased. That's when I found Agunimon and he helped me defeat the digimon," Takuya continued before the chosen could ask questions. The warriors told the story of their adventures in the digiworld, everything from Duskmon to the Beast spirits.

"But wouldn't that mean that Koichi is Duskmon?" Mat asked. "We aren't sure how Duskmon is back but you saw for your selves that Duskmon is no longer Koichi," Kouji pointed out. "Then how is Duskmon back?" the question was answered by a large explosion.


	6. Chapter 6

Ello mates up to nine reviews do i really have to give all the names. Well we are on chapter 6 with no end around the corner so let's see there was an explosion when we left off last yes? Not sure who it should be. Hmm... time to ask my sister! No wait nevermind umm let's see ugh i need a better brain. Anyway this content is not advised for those who do believe i own Digimon although i do own my story and so yeah. Digiport open!

* * *

The blast knocked most off their feet. "We can't even go one day without something happening. It's almost like we'er in a fan fiction," Kouji grumbled. Standing the hole caused by the explosion was was (give me time to think) the warriors that had been turned evil. "Me want smash warriors," Grumblemon grumbled. "Didn't we already beat all of you," Takuya yawned. "Come on sugar i already told you, you can't beat someone as beautiful as me," Ranamon ranted. "I did not believe i would meet one more with you," Mecarymon mused. Arbormon just nodded. Duskmon glared.

Great now i'll have to pay repair bill, Tai thought. "Spirit evolution!" "Agunimon." "Kazemon." "Kumamon." "Bettlemon." "Lowemon." "Lobomon." In place of the warriors were now tall digimon as some hadn't yet seen them it took a moment to put together what had happened. "Bettlemon, Kumamon, Kazemon get them out of here," Agunimon said taking charge. The three nodded each taking a few of the chosen out. "Pyro Darts!" flaming darts were sent at Grumblemon and Abormon. Meanwhile Koichi battled Mecuraymon and Ranamon, leaving Duskmon for Kouji as he had face him before.

* * *

"We could have helped," Tai pointed out as the reached outside. "Not without your digimon, Izzy sent them back this morning remember," Bettlemon pointed out. "Ugh i hate waiting," Davis complained. "Are you guys gonna go help them they were outnumbered?" Kari asked. "They won't need our help Takuya and Kouji are strong enough and Koichi is there as help," Tommy stated. T.K. nodded although even he did not want to leave them.

"We should go to Koichi's house it's out other meeting place and i'm sure the boys will know," Zoe said. The others nodded once more garbing their charges ignoring protesting adults.

* * *

As the moment Agunimon had taken out Grumblemon and was now moving on with the goal of taking on Abormon. Lowemon was working Ranamon and Mecuraymon down. Yet there was no end in sight of the battle with Duskmon being much harder to beat than the others. Much under the knowledge of Takuya and Koichi, Kouji was still weak causing the chance of Duskmon landing blows on the warrior of light. "Kouji!" Koichi called as he saw his brother fall to a strong punch. Kouji shrugged off the blow and stood back up dodging the next blow and landing a blow of his own.

By this time Takuya had taken out Abormon and Koichi had taken out Ranamon and almost Mercurymon. Seeing his allies being defeated Duskmon slunk off into the shadows causing Kouji to hit the wall. Following Duskmon's lead Mercurymon also disappeared. The three dedigivolved into themselves once more. "Are you alright Kouji?" Koichi asked his brother who was panting. "Just...Fine..." came the breathy replied. "Your still not feeling good buddy," Takuya stated walking over. "Lobomon took some of the pain but it came back when we were fighting," Kouji explained.

Soon the three boys were outside looking for the rest. "They left us," Takuya said not very amused. "They would have gone to one of the houses probably not Kouji's," Koichi thought aloud. "I say they went to my house after all I'm the leader," Takuya said. The twins looked at each other then started walking. "That's the wrong way," Takuya called. "Their at Koichi's house," Kouji called back. "How do you know that?" Takuya called to them. "It's the only other place we met at," Koichi stated. "Oh right!" Takuya said to himself before running to catch up to his friends.

* * *

"It is almost time my servants but two pawns are needed for me to awaken," came a voice from a dark room. "My lord it seems you have been right, but the others are always with them how will we break them up," Arbormon asked. "Do not worry, they will separate soon as they can not stay away from their parents or jobs for long," the voice soothed. "But sugar i thought we could have our revenge on them," Ranamon growled stepping forward.

The voice chuckled. "So you shall Ranamon but you most leave those two...mostly undamaged," the voice responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Ello mates and we are up to ten reviews. I have three hours to type this chapter so might be short if i have a brain fart. I can't believe how many people still know about digimon. I thought i was one of the last. Anyway the content of this program is not advised for those that think i own Digimon. Digiport open!

* * *

The twins and Takuya soon made it to Koichi's house worn out from walking across town as all the trains had been canceled thanks to the attacks. Without knocking the trio walks in. "Did you guys win?" Zoe asked them as soon as they came into view. "Thanks for the faith in us Zoe," Takuya growled noticing not for the first time the cute way she had of asking questions. "Are you okay?" Tai asked seeing them all pale faced and panting. "Just fine a walk across town, nothing, fighting warriors, fun," Koichi groaned falling face first into the empty couch.

"We need to get back to our families soon," Tommy said after getting a message from his mom. "He's right even though Kouji and Koichi's parents are out of town doesn't mean the rest of ours aren't," Takuya added thinking about his mom and brother. "We also have our jobs to get to," Mat pointed out even though he didn't have a concert for a few days. "At least only some of us do. Since it's summer me and Kari won't be teaching," T.K. said. He had picked up teaching as a side job to writing. The rest of the digidestained nodded. "Then a few of us will be in charge of one warrior, one person on the group should not be at their job. And since Kouji and Koichi's parents aren't home the people gaurding them will be able to keep a better eye on them, I can always tell Takuya's mom that he has been invited to a soccer camp since i'm a coach," Tai suggested.

Soon it was agreed on who would be whose charge. Davis, Tai (the two coaches) would watch over Takuya. Kouji and Koichi would stay together with Kari and T.K. watching them. Sora, Mimi and Mat would watch over Zoe. Ken, Yolie and Joe would watch over Tommy. And Cody, and Izzy would watch over J.P. With that settled the groups departed. Besides the twins and the two teachers who would stay at Koichi's house.

* * *

"Oh Takuya I always knew that someone would come to scout you for soccer," Takuya's mom cried hugging her son. "So that's a yes then?" he asked hopefully. His mom nodded and he went up to pack. "So you have been watching him for a long time yes?" Takuya's mom asked. "Yes he is very skilled and we believe that he will be hired by a team one day," Davis lied. "Alright done!" Takuya called running down the stairs or really falling down them. "Alright then thank you every much we must be going now," Tai said helping Takuya up then walking towards that door with both Davis and Takuya in tow.

* * *

"Alright I can tell my parents that I'm going to camp with my Takuya," Tommy thought aloud. (mmm fruit) "Here give your mom my phone number if she wants to call," Yolie said handing Tommy her number. "Kay," he says before walking to into his house. A moment later Yolie's phone rang. "Yes?" she said into the phone. "I just wanted to know what tommy would need for this camping trip," the voice on the other end replied. "Oh just a change in clothes we have the rest handled," Yolie spoke into the phone. With that the phone was hung up and a few minutes later Tommy came out of his house with a small bag.

* * *

"Come on Mom!" Zoe groaned. "You need to stop hanging out with so many boys we need some girl time," Zoe's mother said dragging her into the mall. As they watched the two Mat, Mimi and Sora stiffed laughs. "Alright then my turn," Mat sighed walking over to the two. "I couldn't help but notice that you daughter is perfect," he said to Zoe's mom. "Perfect for what?" she asked. "Photo shoots, modeling anything just name it. I am a talent scout looking for girls to go to a modeling camp for the summer. My supervisor would be thrilled to have this young lady there," Mat lied. "Oh please mom can i go," Zoe begged. "I guess so," Zoe's mom replied.

* * *

"Tai says we will be meeting at the old summer camp where you guys first went to the digiworld," Kari said looking at the text from her brother. "All the others have excuses of going camping. Although we haven't heard Cody or Izzy yet," she added. Kouji and Koichi were packing knowing the this house would not be safe for long. The two came out with a bag each. "When are we leaving?" Koichi asked sitting down.

* * *

"Ohh J.P. I'm so happy you got into a cooking camp!" his mother cried. "Yeah but I have to leave right now, the bus won't wait for anyone," he said walking towards the door. "Have fun," his father gruffly said as he went out.

* * *

"Duskmon I do not trust the other warriors only you can bring back the two," the voice growled at the warrior of darkness. "Yes master," Duskmon said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ello- no wait i always open with that umm let's see what can I open up with...That is off topic why would i even think about that when this is a whole new chapter. That might be why it's time to change your opening. GRRR I do need a new opening. Digiport open? Would you like to play a game? Nevermind I have to think about this. Oh i almost forgot i don't own digimon. So yeah enjoy. Digiport open!

* * *

In a matter of hours all the digidestained. Young, old, smart, goggle head and all were at the old summer camp where the first digidestained enter the digiworld. No one was their so they had the whole camp to themselves. Kari was humming as she swept out the cabins needed along with Davis and Cody. Izzy called the groups digimon to their world once more and the Tommy and Zoe along with J.P. were busy playing with them. Sora, and Yolie were assigned to guard duty with their digimon and could been seen walking around the selected cabins. T.K. and Ken were in the city buying supplies. Mat was in charge of organizing anything that need it with the help of Tai and Takuya. Kouji and his brother were put in charge of cooking for some odd reason.

Bokomon and Neemon were giving info to Mimi and Joe who would later pass it on to Izzy. Overall the system was working out great although Mat voted their to be more gaurds to which Tai pointed out that there were other jobs to do as well. This started a fight between the two boys of which only Sora, who was busy, could calm down. And so the duty fell to the warrior's "sora". "I swear even though you two are older you fight worse than Kouji and Takuya," Zoe scolded. The two boys muttered a sorry and went back to their jobs. Takuya, Tai and Mat compared the two girls who seemed to scold so similar.

"Dinner is ready," Kocihi called to the group over the noise. In truth it was more like a feast. "Who made all this?' Joe asked baffled by the sight. Kouji scoffed and all heads turned to him in surprise. "I half expected Koichi to be a better cook since he lived with your guys mom," Takuya stated taking a bite. "Nah Kouji has a natural talent," Koichi replied taking a seat.

And so as the night passed the group laughed and told stories taking turns watching. Soon it came to be Joe and Tommy's turn. "Why do i always have to be the one watching in the dark," Joe twittered nervously. "Don't worry about it the others are just inside," Tommy said surprised that he was braver than Joe. In the dark of the forest there was a loud snap. "What was that?" Joe asked. "Relax Joe it was probably just a digimon," Gomamon said. "Another digimon," at this Joe's face paled.

"Joe? Tommy?" Sora called out of the door. Their duty had been up for half an hour and she knew that Joe already hated guarding and wouldn't want to do more than needed. No answer, Sora took a step outside and saw the little white piece of paper. She picked it up and scanned over the message. "Tai!" she cried running into the cabin. "What is it?" Takuya asked before Tai had a chance. She somberly handed over the note to Tai. He blinked his eyes twice and reread it. "Davis, Kari, T.K., Kouji, Takuya, Mat were leaving for a bit the rest of you stay here and watch this place," Tai commanded.

"What is it?" Kouji hissed the question stepping in front of Tai so he blocked the door. "We have to go now, I'll explain on the way," Tai said pushing the youth aside. An hour later the group left with the note still the table. Koichi picked it up and began reading aloud.

Digidestained, you will come to the digiworld if you want to

see your friends. Bring only the two children of light

the warrior of fire, the newest of courage

the old courage and friendship.

If you bring an others we will know you

do not want to see your friends.

Meet us there in an hour.

Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grublemon, and Duskmon.


	9. Chapter 9: Just a filler chapter short

What about a song opening. Yep i am still thinking about this. I really had to think last chapter cause none of the people aren't not important but i had to make sure it wasn't either of the two. And a bit far away. There will be one from each team. Hint #1 given. If you do find time for a review add you guess of who you think it'll be just for fun. I'll hold off the capture with a few more chapters so get in your guess quick or else. Anyway i don't own digimon HINT HINT FAN fiction. Digiport open! So long fare well...

* * *

"We need to go too," Yolie cried right after the note was finished being read. "Yolie you heard if we go we might not be able to see them again," Sora said garbing the younger's arm. "Then what are we going to do?" Zoe asked. Her face was slightly tear stained just thinking about the youngest member of the group. "Tai and Mat will get them back," Izzy said busy typing away on his computer. "How can you not be worried?" Yolie yelled. "If we spent all our time worrying then we'd get nothing done. Besides when have Matt or Tai ever let us down?" Izzy asked the group. "Or Tacky and Kouji?" J.P. added.

The group nodded understanding. Koichi and J.P. worked on calming Zoe down while the chosen's digimon comforted them. "Aren't you three worried?" Hawkmon asked the warriors. "Nah, after all it was usually Kouji and Takuya who went up against the bad guys we lent our spirits and cheered them on," J.P. said. "That must have got boring," Mimi commented. "It's almost like you guys do. We help the two digivolve and give them support," Koichi responded. Palmon nodded her head, "It's true you guys help us digivolve and we help fight the evil digimon."

* * *

"Davis will you open the digiport?" Tai asked although it was more like a command. Davis nodded and quickly opened it. With a flash of their digivices the small group was in the digiworld. At least they hoped they were. It looked baron all plants gone only a few digimon moved about.

* * *

Outside the cabin Mimi and Sora sat down. They looked up to the skies already having noticed it was late and sending the warriors off to bed. "Your still worried about them aren't you?" Mimi asked softly. Sora just nodded her mind wondering. "Ever since you and Tai married you never come to see us anymore," Mimi said changing the subject. Sora grinned. "There is never time, you and Matt are always at a concert tour or Tai and I have too much work to do," she spoke. (that's right i just paired Mimi with Matt)

Mimi giggled softly. She had went in to get a drink for herself. "What's up?" Sora asked. Mimi pointed to Izzy who had fallen asleep on his key board pressing keys with his head. "Looks like we should get to sleep before something like that happens to us," Sora said standing up. "Oh come on Sora," Mimi begged. "Mimi we need rest for whatever is gonna happen," Sora responded. "I guess so," Mimi mumbled finishing her drink then heading off to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ello sorry it took so long to post this, I lost internet for a bit and so i typed this on word pad. I don't own digimon so if that's why you reading this stop just stop. Anyway i've been sick and just lost my voice. Best part was my mom and sister thought i was a zombie. Enjoy this thrilling (maybe) chapter.

"This can't be the digiworld," Kari whimpered looking around the barren land. "At least the fractal code is here," Takuya brushed off the topic happy to be standing on ground. "Tai where are we going anyway?" Davis asked. "The note said someone would be here to pick us up," Mat inquired looking around. "That's right sugar," a voice called making both warriors groan.

Ranamon walked over to the group. "Right this way," Ranamon insturced. And so our group of heroes, with their friends at the mercy of whoever this digimon is followed the warrior of water.

"Do you think their okay?" Takuya asked his thoughts on Zoe who he had been dating in secret lately. "They are going to be fine, you forgot they also have warrior spirits. If they were able to evovle fauther we would all be the same," Kouji grumbled although he was worried of his brother. "Do you think Tommy's okay?" Takuya asked after a moment. To this Kouji hesitated. Tommy had grown up a lot but he was still just a little kid.

Mat was walking deep in thought until..."MAT! Is anyone awake in there?" Tai yelled in his ear. "Tai!" Mat growled swinging his fist. Tai ducked and snickered. "Thinking about Mimi?" Tai asked. Mat nodded, "We shouldn't have left them there alone." "They aren't alone Mat they have Palmon, and Biomon, that's not even counting everyone else there," Gabumon said.

"Kari!" T.K. and Davis yelled suddenly. "Kouji!" Takuya yelled at almost the same time. Tai and Mat turned around to see both people on hands and knees. Kouji was panting hard while Kari looked tramitized. "What-is-that?" Kouji asked through gritted teeth. "That'd be my master sugar he doesn't take nice to light," Ranamon said.

"They have to rest," Takuya argued. The three goggle heads were meeting to discuss the next move. "He's right Kari can't fight when she's like this," Davis backed him up. "And while their resting Joe and Tommy could be in danger," Tai snapped. "Then why don't you just leave me here with them while you guys contuined," T.K. suggested as he listened to them fight. "No all of you are to come," out of the darkness where Ranamon had disappeared Duskmon had come out of the shadows.

"Why don't we just end this now and take them all out," Davis growled taking out his digivice. "I wouldn't do that if you want to see your friends," Duskmon growled. Everyone froze, no one wanted to risk Joe or Tommy's life. "Fine then lead the way Duskmon," Kouji said suprising everyone by standing up followed by Kari who gritted her teeth in pain. Duskmon smirked, although i never took him for the one to smirk.

The digimon, digideastianed and warriors followed the warrior of darkness farther into the forbbinding caves until... "Welcome digideastianed!" The small group of human and digimon looked around for the source of the voice. "Kari this place feels so evil," Gatomon meowed. "I can feel it too," T.K. said. And an evil laugh bounced through the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes i still don't have a new opener, but please bear me for a while longer. I just enjoyed the fruit of victory and I am now ready for the action to be picked up. I do love all my reviewers but i can't memorize names so my heart goes out to being sorry i haven't recognized you, at the end i will post a whole chapter dedicated to those faithful reviews. And yes i do have bad grammar, thanks but i spell a lot worse. Anyway the content of this program is not advised for those who do believe I own digimon. To all those who know who created digimon you are uncatigorcal, a fuel burning oracle, ect... Digiport open!

* * *

"Who are you?" Tai called into the deep darkness that took them at all sides. No response, a minute dragged by then another and another and another and another and another and another. "Who am I? I do not think that is a fair question," the voice hissed. It was this moment that the digidestained remembered who this voice had belonged to. "How many times do we have to kill you?!" Davis yelled in a random picked direction. "Who is it?" Takuya asked. "Myotismon," T.K. growled the answer back as though it was the foulest word on earth.

"At least it's not luc-" Takuya and interpreted by a childish laugh. Now it was the warriors turn to groan. "Whose Luc..." Kari trailed off not knowing the rest of the name. "Lucemon is the light digimon we battled against," Kouji growled remembering who Koichi had 'died' in that battle. "Well you guys picked a good time to show up," a new voice commented through the darkness. "Joe!" Mat called out looking around for the missing person. The room was lit up and the group saw both of their dear friends.

Just as the chosen were about to run fourth and embrace each other Lucemon laughed once more. "Why don't you come out and you can battle us again " Takuya called out to the still darkened part of the room. This quieted Lucemon. "I would not think it wise to move," Myotismon hissed. "And why's that," Tai growled. In a sudden instant the floor beneath Tai opened up. With a small scream he disappeared into the floor. "Tai!" Kari, Mat and Takuya called out all jumping towards the hole which closed as soon as they got too close.

"What have you done with him?" Mat growled. Kari was sobbing already afraid for her older brother. T.k. had curse loudly and Takuya stood shell shocked. Tai's own clone, Davis, was staring at the place that the hole had been. Kouji had closed his eyes and looked as though he was falling asleep. "Just by getting one of your little friends..." Lucemon trailed off laughing.

"He's alive," the words came out as a whisper at first. "He's alive," Kouji said louder glaring into the only part of the room that was still dark. There was a gasp, it sounded as though both voices of old emines had combined with surprise. "How do you know?" Kari croaked out. "I can't explain it but i can somehow sense him, it might be Lobomon," Kouji replied softly. The chosen breathed a sigh of relief.

In the real word a screaming was heard in the sky. Most of the chosen and warriors who had stayed now peeked out of the assigned houses to see a goggle head falling from the sky followed up a yellow-orange dino. "Tai!" Sora called running over to her husband who had landed. "Sora? Where am I? Where's Mat and Kari and Davis and Joe?" the confused man asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Ello people, sorry i didn't post last night i had to go to a dumb school dance and didn't get home till 10. Then i slept till four in the after noon then took a shower then ate and now it's six perfect time to start a new chapter. Anyways i don't own digimon in any way possible unless you include my dreams but that's a whole different story... Anyway to all my fans i hope a you get a digivice and travel to the digiworld. Just take me with you!

* * *

"Is Kouji okay?" Koichi asked running over. "He's fine, i think. When i left, but the whatever it was is with them," Tai said. "Did you see what digimon it was? Did you find Joe or Tommy? Are you okay that was a long fall?" these questions came as Tai from all directions. "We aren't sure what digimon it was. Um we did are they both look good. I feel a little sore but that's it," Tai responded. "We have to go help them!" Zoe said thinking of Takuya. "Calm down Zoe, we want to help to but we don't know where they are and i doubt Tai knows the way," Sora said with a glance at her husband.

* * *

The digidestained stood their back to back waiting for either of the vile digimon to come at them. A mix of feelings seemed to coat the group as they saw a black clawed hand in the darkness. "We should spirit digivolve," Takuya said to Kouji softly. The warrior of light nodded and they both digivolve into their beast forms. The chosen children noticed this and had their own digimon evolve into Champion since they had no crests. "You attempt to fight us?"Myotismon growled watching the bigger digimon although he knew the champions would be no use against him.

"Mat we need to get out of here," Garurumon growled his eyes flickering towards his partner. "Right, T.K. Kouji you go in front, get rid of anyone that gets in the way. Kari and Davis you follow them keep the sides protected. Me and Takuya will bring up the rear. Got it?" the blond rockstar asked. "Come on Kari I'll protect you," Davis said pulling Kari along after T.K. and Kouji. "We'er doomed," Takuya muttered looking at Davis. "Davis i think i can protect myself," Kari growled pulling her hand away much to the dismay of Davis. "Alright let's go!" T.K. said as Angemon used hand of fate on Ranamon. The group soon made their way out only because, although unknown to them, Myotismon and Lucemon were not yet able to take physical forms.

* * *

Alright this is the end of part one of the story so it will take me a while for part two and three but i'll try and update them more. I had a few compute problems while typing this so yeah. If you liked this i suggest you contuine with the other parts when i release them. They will both be hopfully longer. Thank you loyal readers!


End file.
